Age Difference!
by Shyloe
Summary: He is her Best friends Dad, She goes to college and hides herself from him, hoping time would crush the crush, will moving back to town and now to his home, make things worse... Will her Best Friend turn her back on her.
1. Ch1 Nice To Meet You!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't proof read!!!!! **

Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You!

Bella's POV

I was new to town, and it was the last semester of my grade 12. My Father had been killed in the line of duty just a year ago, and my Mother just died of Cancer a month earlier, it was slow and painful. Part of me was happy that she had finally passed. She was finally no longer suffering. I was moving into my fathers home, in Forks. It was a 2 story house with 3 bedrooms. My Mom had helped me clean it out and redo the inside, we both new she was not going to be around much longer, and she wanted to make sure I had somewhere to go. So when I arrived at my old, yet new home, the day before I started school, the only thing I had to do was unpack a small suitcase of clothing, and go shopping.

I had enough money to last me for awhile, between the money from my fathers death, and now from my mothers. I could be comfortable, and not worry about working, while struggling with my last little bit of school.

I walked down the school halls, and watched as every single person stared at me, whispers and snickers. I just shook my head and found my class. There was no reason for me to get stressed about silly small town idiots.

"Hi I'm Alice Whitlock." Exclaimed a very hyper looking girl, with spiky hair, and bright blue eyes. She was holding her hand out to me. I smiled softly, and took her hand in my own, relieved that there was at least one person talking to me. "Your Isabella right?" She questioned. Her hand was vibrating, and I wondered just how many coffee's this girl had drank.

I nodded and corrected lightly. "Just Bella." Alice nodded and pulled her hand away. We talked easily for the rest of English, she was very nice, and highly respected her father. She talked about him, like he was more her friend and not a Father who embarrassed her.

"…so my Dad was only 16 when I graced this world, and I guess my Mom bolted as soon as she could walk. It's just been us two ever since, so I guess in a way we are like Best Friends too." Alice said after I mentioned out loud that he sounded like a friend. All I could think was WOW that had to have been difficult, to raise a baby at 16, all by himself.

"What about his parents, did they help?" I questioned feeling so intrigued. Alice looked down sadly.

"They didn't want me, they told my Dad to get rid of me, so he moved out, quit school, got a job, and found a cheap babysitter, who I consider family. Her name is Rosalie, She is my Dad's age and they went to school together. Everyone thinks she is a real bitch, but her and Uncle Emmet watch out for my dad, so I love them both so much." I smiled and nodded. Alice lived a very interesting life. "What about you? What's your story?" I looked around the cafeteria, feeling odd, and a little sick, but as I started to speak, everything just flew out of me.

"Well my Dad was the Chief of Police here, Chief Swan, and he was killed over a year ago, and my Mom just died of lung Cancer, and no she never smoked a day in her life. We have both known for the past four years, that she was going to die, and the last 6 months were the worst, So after my Dad passed, Mom helped me redo my Dad's house, so that when she did pass, I would at least have a home. So now I am here, I live alone in my fathers old house, and I actually don't feel to bad about it." Alice was now covering her mouth, eyes wide and watery.

"I'm so sorry Bella, that's awful. Your father was a great man, he saved Aunty Rosalie's life… she was walking home from the shop, she works on vehicles, and 3 men attacked her, your Dad was on his way home, and he heard Aunty scream. She had already been raped, but they were going to kill her, it was awful, but it could have been so much worse." I was shocked, and felt much more pride for my father, he really was a savior to so many people, even though we weren't close, I loved him and missed him so much.

After my last class of the day, Alice and I said our goodbyes, and I went home. The first day had been quite a success, and I felt I could have a great friend in her.

The rest of the week was good, I met several other people, some were arrogant, others were very nice. Alice had introduced me to her boyfriend, his name was Edward, and he and Alice looked to be deeply in love. I couldn't help but smile at there affection for one another. "Oh Bella." Alice said as she removed her lips from Edwards neck, to speak with me. "How old are you anyway." She asked, with great interest. My face heated up slightly, I had missed a year of school, and telling my age was going to tell them that.

"Umm.. I'm almost 19..." I stuttered out. Alice's eyes widened, and she looked surprised. "It's just that, with my Mom so sick, and I was helping her out…" I was staring at my hands, feeling utterly ashamed. A warm hand encompassed mine and I looked up. Edward had his hand on mine and he was looking at me with a soft, expression.

"You don't have to explain yourself Bella, what you went through had to have been hard for you, everyone here sees how smart you are, and not to mention how strong you are." Alice nodded with watery eyes, and so did I.

"Thank you Edward." Edward nodded softly and removed his hand from mine, placing it back on Alice's. Seeing that Alice was fine with that contact, and how at ease they both were with each other, they seemed like soul mates, like they can feel each others every move. I could only hope that one day I would find that too.

"So the reason I was asking…. I am having a party at my place this weekend, and my Dad is cool with my close friends drinking, as long as our parents know, but in your case, I was hoping you were at least close to 18, so he should be fine with you having some drinks, as long as you stay the night, so we know you are fine." I thought for a minute, I had only drank once before.

"You know what, that sounds like a lot of fun, I would love to." Alice started to bounce in her seat, and Edward laughed at her excitement.

"I will pick you up tonight, and you can stay tonight too… how does that sound, we can have a girls night, and veg out." I smiled and agreed, it was easy to catch on to Alice's excitement.

I got home in record time, and threw a ratty pair of my shorts and old t shirt that I wore for pajamas and then a couple different outfits, hoping Alice could help me decide what to wear for the party, then I grabbed my favorite slippers, as I heard Alice honking outside. She had a nice sports car, and she was a maniac driver. I had to tell her to watch the road 4 different times, by the fourth time she looked sheepish, and stopped talking till we were in her driveway.

"Sorry Bella, I have a habit of speeding, and talking." I laughed lightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's all good, we made it in one piece." Alice giggled and nodded, as she unlocked the front door.

She showed me around there house, there was a lot of wood, and natural colors. I felt so calm and at piece, it was like the house had been picked out of my dreams. As we walked up the 2nd floor, Alice pointed to a small guest room, and told me to put my bag in there, it was nice and simple, a queen sized bed and 2 side tables, with a small dresser against one of the walls. The headboard was the focal point of the room, it was a solid chunk of would, with intricate designs all over it. My mouth was open as Alice explained that her Dad made it. I nodded and told her it was beautiful. "Oh well don't tell me, tell my Dad." She said seriously, I nodded and knew I would bring it up when I met him. "Now, to the left of your door is the bathroom." she pointed out, it was a nice, his and hers sink, there was a stand up glass shower, and across from that was a jet tub. My legs quivered and I wanted nothing more, than to jump in.

"And right across from your door is my Dad's room." She pointed to the closed door, and I nodded. "Now I would show you his room, but he is like a teenager, his clothes everywhere." I laughed at that. We walked up the 3rd flight of stairs, and I felt like we had transported to a different house altogether. Gone were the soft, natural colors, and wood. Here was whites, and pinks, and reds. Everything was bright, and fluffy, and so girly. No wonder she was at the top floor, I would hide this too. I smirked at myself.

"Wow Alice, this is umm… very girly." Alice giggled and shrugged.

"I know its bright, and busy, but that is just me." She had a point there. I nodded and smiled.

For the next several hours, we painted toenails, did facials, Alice begged me to let her put makeup on me but I told her no, firmly, and told her she could for the party. We threw our pj's on and lounged around for a bit, Alice made a face at my sleeping attire, and I just shrugged. It was close to 7 at night and we were both feeling hungry. Just as we were about to walk downstairs to order pizza, A male voice yelled up the stairs.

"Alice, I ordered pizza, so get your ass down here and dig in." My eyes widened at the slight accent, and his choice of words.

Alice chuckled, and jumped up. "My father, and his oh so gentlemanly language." I smiled and followed down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, I stopped short and my eyes widened. There standing at the island, and eating a slice of pizza was a god of a man. He had dark blond, curly hair, bright blue eyes. His muscle shirt was damp, and I could see all his glorious muscles. I looked down and tried desperately to clear my head. Alice quickly walked over to her Dad and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, he still had to lean down slightly, because of there height difference, Alice looked to be no taller than 5 feet, and her Dad looked to be over 6 feet tall. "You read our minds Dad, thank you." He smiled at her, as her threw the last piece of his pizza in his mouth. "Dad this is Isabella Swan, Bella this is my Dad Jasper Whitlock." Alice smiled brightly, and as Mr. Whitlock heard that there was another presence in the room, his head snapped up. As his eyes met mine, they widened, I could feel my cheeks tinting further and I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock." I said with a shy smile. He gulped audibly but just nodded gruffly back, before turning to the sink.

Jasper's POV

When my head snapped up, at another person's name, my eyes damn near bugged out of my head. She was beautiful. Long brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, she had an amazing body, her shorts were barely there leaving her creamy thighs on display, her shirt was holy, and a small see through patch just below her left breast was showing, and oh lord she was my daughters friend. When she spoke, my pants tightened, she sounded like an angel. I gulped my pizza down and nodded, turning to the sink quickly, to hide my very inappropriate and prominent erection.

I could hear Alice talking to Isabella, and talking animatedly about the upcoming party, I knew some parents thought I was a bad father for letting my daughter drink, but I would rather it here where I can monitor it, than at someone elses home, where I cant.

"Oh Dad, I wanted to talk to you about Bella drinking." Said my Daughter, and I knew instantly something was up. I shook my head, wishing my erection down, so I could talk normally to my teenage daughter, and her friend. I thought of baseball, and football, and then finally Emmet's naked ass as he streaked for a dare several years back… yup that did it.

I turned around and stared at Alice, deciding no eye contact with Isabella would be best. "You know the rules Alice , there are no exceptions." I said in my firm fatherly tone, which I used very rarely. My southern drawl coming out more prominent. Alice rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"Well considering both my parent are no longer alive, and I am living on my own, I do think it's a little different." Spoke Isabella, she sounded quiet but determined at the same time.

My eyes widened at that. "Well shit darlin' I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Well as long as you stay here and you are at least 18 I am okay with that." I told her honestly, feeling like shit. Alice clapped loudly, and smiled, so obviously she was at least 18.

I got up from the table, and walked to the bathroom on the second floor. I needed a shower, after working out for the past several hours, I was sweaty and sticky. I washed myself down, and couldn't help but think of the gorgeous young woman downstairs. I could feel myself growing hard once again, and refused to touch myself, it felt impure. I'm a 33 year old man thinking of my teenage daughters friend. I turned the water on cold, until my problem was gone. After stepping out of the shower, I wrapped my soft blue towel around my waste, then I realized I forgot to grab clothing from my room, used to only myself and my daughter. The last thing I wanted was to scare the poor girl, from a half naked old man running across a hall. It was times like there when I wished I had a bathroom in my room. I wrapped the towel tightly and sighed running my hand through my hair.

I opened the door and peeked out, looking both left then right, to make sure no one was coming. The coast was clear, so I stalked to my room, and opened the door quickly. As I was closing it I heard a small gasp. I didn't even bother to look, I just closed my door. Hoping maybe then she wouldn't feel embarrassed.

Bella's POV

As Mr. Whitlock left the room, I couldn't help but follow him with my eyes. Alice giggled and my head snapped back to hers, my cheeks painfully red. "It's okay Bella, you aren't the only one who thinks my Dad is a DILF." My eyes widened and I was about to deny, deny, deny, when Alice put her hand up. "It's fine Bella, I think its cute, you don't even find Edward cute, so to see you crushing on my Dad… well its just cute." I shook my head and looked down, feeling butterflies shooting around in my stomach.

He was the most attractive man I had ever seen, and he did not look old enough, to have a 17 year old daughter. We sat there for awhile longer, and talked about decorating the next morning, to get ready. "Well I'm tired, and we are gonna be so busy tomorrow, so I'm gonna get to bed." Said Alice as he got up, putting her plate in the sink and walking away, saying a soft goodnight. I got up and put my plate in the sink too, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I walked down the hall and into my room, I kept the door open, in case I woke up and didn't know where I was, since I have never been a fan of total darkness. I lay there for several minutes, hearing the water of the shower in the next room. My mind wandered, to the water that was cascading down his body, down his chest and abs. I could feel the ache between my legs and was amazed at how turned on I was, at the mere thought of this man. Several minutes later I heard the door open, and glued my eyes to the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Mr. Whitlock. When I did catch a glimpse I gasped. There he was his lower half wrapped in a towel, his amazing back facing me. A large tattoo covering his upper back, but before I could figure it out, his door was closed.

I fell asleep that night, to thoughts Mr. Whitlock's amazing toned, muscular back. My sleep was restless, and I woke up several times. By the time 8 o clock rolled around I got up, fed up with trying to sleep. I went to the bathroom, and jumped in a quick shower, changing into my comfy sweats, so I was comfortable while decorating. When I made it to the kitchen, I almost lost it. There he was, sitting at the counter in the kitchen. He was wearing blue and grey pajama pants and a plain white t shirt. His hair was a tangled mess and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it.

"Morning Mr. Whitlock." I spoke quietly but still startled him. He jumped and knocked his coffee on the front of his shirt and pants. He gasped and pulled the clothing away from his skin quickly. I ran over and grabbed the hand towel sitting on the counter. "Oh God I am so, so sorry." I spoke in a rush trying to dab the substance off of him, it wasn't till I felt a hard bulge that I realized I was full out groping Mr. Whitlock's crotch. I groaned and handed him the towel shaking my head at my stupidity. "Fuck I'm sorry, wow that's embarrassing." I said trying as hard as possible not to stare at his obvious erection, knowing that it wasn't me, but more like my actions.

Mr. Whitlock, laughed nervously covering the front of himself with his towel, the other hand scratching the back of his neck. "No worries Isabella." He drawled and the sound of my name on his lips almost drove me over the edge, His voice was strained, and rough, and totally sexy. "Umm.. I need to change." He said and then rushed out of the room. I was so embarrassed that I had tears in my eyes, as I cleaned up the mess I had caused.

After cleaning up, I grabbed a cold piece of pizza from the fridge and ate it quietly, while sipping on some tea. About an hour passed, and Mr. Whitlock still hadn't left his room. I felt awful, and extremely bad. I didn't want to make someone uncomfortable in there own home. So I grabbed my things and wrote a note to Alice, before calling a cab, and taking off.

_Alice,_

_I'm really sorry for running off like this, but I don't feel well. I hope you have a great time tonight. Sorry I bailed on you…see you at school on Monday._

_Bella_

As soon as I got home I felt relieved, and sick all at once. But I knew I couldn't stay there any longer. I didn't know what it was about that man, but the attraction I felt for him was so wrong.

Jasper's POV

When she walked into the kitchen and spoke, I damn near jumped ten feet, the scorching pain on my crotch damn near made me scream out. I pulled it away so it wasn't touching, glad that it was already cool. I was about to walk away when Isabella ran over to me with a towel and a mouthful of apologies, while she dabbed at the substance. The second she came into contact with my dick, it stirred and hardened and she gasped and jumped back, cussing, which didn't help my situation, and apologized some more. I nervously laughed and excused myself, telling her it was fine.

I showered quickly, making sure to bring my clothes with me. And afterwards I went back to my room, laying on the bed. I knew Alice wouldn't be up before noon, no matter how much she wanted to be up early, and I didn't think I could be around Isabella a minute longer…. At least alone. About an hour later I heard a vehicle. I looked out my window, and watched Isabella, jump in a cab. I felt horrid. I scared my daughters friend away. I walked out of my room and spotted the note instantly. After reading it several times, I sighed and shook my head. Alice was going to feel hurt, and it was my fault. The thing I hated most, was upsetting my daughter, or just seeing her upset, she was my baby girl, no matter how old she was.

The party went well, and Alice didn't seem as upset as I thought she would, saying she knew Isabella was a good person, and didn't do it to hurt her. I nodded, knowing the truth in her words.

That was the last time I seen Isabella, until graduation. Except for when we would run into each other, at a grocery store, or library. She would be polite, and her cheeks would turn a beautiful shade of red…. Then she would be gone.

After the girls graduated, they decided to take a year off, and travel. Isabella had started to come around a little more, and getting to know her, and watch her was a treat. She may have been shy around strangers, or acquaintances, but when it was just her and Alice, she was more outgoing, and laughed heartily. Isabella had asked me to keep an eye on her home, and she and Alice went traveling.

Edward would come over often. Missing my daughter a lot. He would ask if I had heard from her, even though she called him more than me. It was hard to dislike Edward, I thought he was perfect for my daughter. The girls came back every couple of months, and when they went to Paris, Edward went with them.

Bella's POV

When I sold my house I cried, I knew I was doing the right thing, I knew that I wanted to go to college, and if I ever decided to move back, I would find something else. Saying goodbye to Jasper was hard, even if he didn't know it. I wanted to wrap myself around him, and tell him I wished I were older, or he was younger, or that his daughter and I weren't best friends.

College was not all its cracked up to be. I didn't make any great friends, nor did I party. After three years, and working my ass off, I was now going to be a journalist. Alice wanted to design clothing and open her own store, and Edward was to become a great lawyer. The only thing I could think of, when the last day of college was over…. Was Forks. I wanted to go back.

**Blah ok I know it's a lil sketchy, but I hope you enjoyed!! More to come..**

**Please Review!!**


	2. Ch2 Home Is Where The DILF Is!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns these characters!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 2: Home Is Where The DILF Is!

Alice's POV

We were packing up our house, and getting ready to go back to Forks. Bella was desperately looking for an apartment. Edward was moving back in with his parents, and I was moving back in with Dad. Bella had no one. With her selling her house, she didn't have anywhere to go. So I called Dad.

"Hey baby girl, when you comin home." My Dad spoke before I could even say anything. He was missin his little girl. Oh boy my Dad needed a life."

"Soon Dad… umm.. Listen, since we have an extra room, and Bella doesn't have any… can she stay with us. She would pay rent." I asked, I already knew the answer, I knew a lot more than either of them thought.

"Of course she can." Dad practically squealed. I chuckled to myself. Could he be anymore obvious. I thanked him and got off the phone. Bella was in the middle of talking to someone when I took the phone. A flash of anger crossed her eyes and I smirked.

"Keep the hackles down Bella, I already talked to Dad, your living with us." Bella's eyes bugged out, and her cheeks brightened. She mumbled that she couldn't put us out like that and I glared at her. "The guest room practically has your name on it dumb ass… so get your shit packed and lets get home, I miss my Dad." Bella nodded and said a soft thank you, then took off to pack the rest of her room.

Bella had become more outgoing, and strong willed the past couple years, until I mentioned my father. Once upon a time, I thought it was a crush. I knew though, when we left Forks, the way Bella watched my Dad as he drove away from the airport, feelings were deeper than I ever thought. At first I was pissed, fuming mad. How could my Best Friend do that to me. But then I remembered, that Bella would never do anything to hurt me, which is probably the biggest reason why she still hasn't said anything.

She has held back, and refused to give any man a chance, and I know its because only one man interests her, and he just happens to be my Dad. Dad was pretty much the same. He had barely spoken to another woman since he met Bella, 4 years ago. Now that Bella is 23 they don't have to worry about age. She is so legal now. Now its up to me, to move things along, and make them happy, without letting them know. This would be difficult.

I had helped Bella change her wardrobe, still her style, just updated, I even bought her some great lingerie, she had a thing for underwear, my shy best friend Bella, always had some sexy lacy panties on underneath her clothes, thank god she at least had taste in that.

Jasper's POV

When Alice called and asked if Isabella could stay with us, I was overwhelmed and felt every bit like my giddy Daughter. I cleaned the whole house, and washed all of the guest room bed linen, so everything was ready for Isabella to use. I emptied all of the drawers of there odds and ends, and removed the spare blankets from the closet, and put them in my own. I cleared off the first two shelves of the cupboard in the bathroom, so Isabella had room for her stuff. Alice had her own bathroom upstairs, so I didn't have to worry about hers.

They were set to arrive tonight, and I was happy do get my little girl back. Even if it was only for a short time. I made a big seafood dinner, knowing both girls liked seafood. When I heard a vehicle drive up my driveway I looked out the window, and the girls were exiting the small u haul they had rented. I walked out and enveloped Alice into a big bear hug and swung her around. I hadn't seen her in over 6 months and it was good to have her in my arms. "I missed you baby girl." I said into her hair, before kissing her forehead. She smiled and said she had missed me too.

When I turned toward Isabella, I was shocked, I hadn't seen her in almost 2 years, and she had turned into one beautiful woman. Her curves were more prominent, and her breasts were a lot fuller. Her hair was close to her waist. Before I could google her anymore I pulled her into a soft hug, she daintily wrapped her arms around my neck and breathed deeply as if she were smelling me, I could only hope. She pulled away quickly and I backed up, feeling insecure and unsure. I cleared my throat. Its good to see you both…. And there is a pile of seafood waiting for us to feast on." Both women gasped and took off toward the house.

After our supper, I started to unpack the U haul. Edward showed up a while later, and helped me with the heavy stuff. Isabella came out several times, asking if she could help, but I told her no firmly, my body may not always act like a gentleman when Isabella was around, but I was still a gentleman, there was no way she would be carrying heavy stuff. After we were finished, Edward asked if he could speak with me.

I knew what was coming, I knew it was only a matter of time, but it still felt like it was too soon. Edward was sweating a lot, and kept running his hand through his hair. "Well.. Umm I wanted to ask you if… *sigh* if I could ask for Alice's hand in marriage?" the end of the sentence was strong and forceful, and I was glad for that, it showed me how much he loves her. He brought out the ring box and opened it to show me.

I smiled a little. "Of course Edward, but if you ever hurt my baby girl, I will kill you…. And I want you to be engaged for a year at least… no less." Edward nodded dumbly, with a huge grin on his face. We sat there for a bit, in silence, until Alice bellowed out Edwards name, and he took off to help her with whatever it is.

Later that evening I settled on the couch and was watching television, but mostly thinking about Edward proposing to my Daughter.

"What are you thinking ?" asked the beautiful voice of Isabella. She was sitting at the opposite side of the couch as me, and was staring at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I feel old, and Edward asked for my permission to Marry Alice." Bella's eyes widened, and a beautiful grin came across her lips.

"You are not old Mr. Whitlock, and I knew he was gonna propose soon." I scoffed.

"Please Isabella, call me Jasper, you are a grown woman, and we are roommates, please no more Mister business." She nodded and blushed.

"As long as you start calling me Bella, sound good Jasper?" The way she said my name, it was like a purr and I felt like I may combust.

"That's just fine Bella." I said, and I could see her shiver slightly, I didn't know if it was me speaking her name in my drawl or if she was just cold. I cleared my throat, feeling my arousal kick into high gear. "Well this old man is off to bed." I said as I stood up. Bella rolled her eyes and scoffed, but didn't say anything. As I walked towards my room, Bella followed behind. She said a soft goodnight and for the first time I realized what she was wearing. A night gown that only reached her mid thigh, it has quarter sleeves and was black and red. I watched as she walked into her room, and didn't even close her door. She folded her blankets down, and crawled in, as her one leg rose to the bed, her night gown had risen, and I got a peek of black lace panties. I groaned and Bella's head snapped in my direction. My face went red for once, as I was busted, I said a soft goodnight and bolted into my room, shutting the door behind me,

Bella's POV

I walked to the living room after Alice and Edward went to bed, and Mr. Whitlock was sitting on the couch. I sat down on the other side of the couch, making sure not to expose any body parts, pissed that Alice practically forced me to wear this.

When he told me he felt old I was at a loss for words. I was extremely turned on when he told me to call him Jasper, and when he called me Bella, I shivered from pure excitement.

When I was crawling into bed and heard a groan, I looked over and there was Jasper, watching me, and he blushed when I caught him. My hate in for this night gown, was now a thing of the past.

That night I dreamed of Jasper, and it was naughty. I woke up in a light sheen of sweat, the blankets were tangled around my legs, and my center was throbbing. I groaned loudly and sat up. My hair was all matted, and sticking to the side of my face. Once I tamed the hair I got up. Once looking at the time I groaned again, it was only 4:30 in the morning. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen, thinking a nice cold glass of water would cool my hormones….. At least a little bit. Sleeping so close to Jasper, was enough to make me crazy.

Jasper's POV

I woke up at 4 in the morning, hearing someone moving around. I jumped up quickly, before remembering there were other people in this house again. I relaxed back into bed and lay there. I could hear someone moaning, and I instantly knew it was Bella. I got up, thinking maybe she was sick, or the seafood didn't sit well with her. But when I opened the door and crossed the hall, peeking into her room, I knew that definitely wasn't the case.

Bella was sleeping alright, her blankets were all twisted up, her hair was sticking to her sweaty skin, and her back was arching off the bed. Her lips were parted, and she was breathing heavily. One of her hands were thrown above her head, and the other was firmly grabbing one of her breasts. Good lord, I felt like I may explode. I quickly turned and walked down the hallway, before I did something that I would most definitely regret, not to mention my Daughter would murder me.

I walked out the front door, and sat on my porch steps, breathing in the night air. Wishing my painful erection would go away. It was staying, and I knew I had to do something about it. I stood up to go back inside, and throw myself in a shower, so I could rub one off.

As I was walking past the kitchen, I heard a noise, I walked in quietly, and I had wished, with all I have, that I had just kept walking. There was Bella, reaching her arm up into a cupboard for a cup, and her short night gown, was not doing much covering. Her black lace panties I had seen earlier, were making another, bolder, appearance. I could now tell they were boy cut, and very see through. I groaned, and Bella turned around and gasped. "Crap I'm- uh…. so sorry if I woke you Jasper." She sounded breathless, and my erection was straining to jump out.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "No Darlin' you didn't wake me, I was outside getting some fresh air…. I uh couldn't sleep." The last thing I wanted to do was tell Bella she woke me from her moans and restless sleep. Bella nodded and looked down, when her eyes widened I realized what she was looking at. Her face went beat red, and so did mine. I cleared my throat and excused myself quickly. I practically sprinted down the hallway, and into the bathroom. As soon as I was in the shower, I wrapped my hand around my length and started to stroke. I tried to think of other women, of my favorite porn, anything to stop me from thinking about Bella, but it was impossible. She was all I could think about. So I finally gave into it. And thought of her legs wrapped around me, I thought of her arms around my neck and her breasts against my chest, skin to skin, as I pushed her up against the wall. I leaned my forehead against the tiled wall and my orgasm ripped through me with a low growl. I stood there for several minutes breathing heavily.

Once I had caught my breath, and cleaned myself off. I climbed out and threw the same pajama pants I had on, and kept the boxers and shirt off. I ran my had through my hair and walked across the hall to my room. As I closed my door, I looked over to Bella's room, and there she was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. I shook my head and closed my door, hoping to catch a couple more hours of sleep.

**There you go, Hope you liked!!**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Ch3 Tension Of The Sexual Kind!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3: Tension Of The Sexual Kind!

Alice's POV

I woke up in my Edward's arms, and smiled brightly, he was my perfect match, after all this time, I still couldn't get enough of him. I stretched and moved out of his arms, and threw on a house coat. "Where are you going Baby." was Edwards rough voice, full of sleep.

I smiled. "I'm gonna go check on the two naïve people in my life." I giggled. Edward chuckled and sat up, throwing a shirt over his amazing abs. I sighed and Edward snickered before standing.

"So I made a reservation for us tonight in Seattle, dinner and a hotel." Said Edward, he ran his hand through his hair and looking all kinds of nervous.

"Oh Edward your so perfect." I swooned and jumped into his lap. Getting away with just the two of us, would be perfect. I kissed him deeply and jumped up pulling him with me. As soon as we made it down the stairs, I knew something had happened. Bella was in the kitchen with her head down, and Dad was outside sitting on the porch. The time read just after 12.

"Morning Bella." I said in a loud voice. Bella jumped and almost fell off her stool. I laughed at how jumpy she was. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep last night…." I could hear her mumble something about stupid sex dreams under her breath and I almost burst into laughter.

"What did you say?"

"Oh umm nothing, I just didn't get much sleep… umm new bed and all…" I nodded letting her off the hook. And if she did have sex dreams, that would be the weirdness. Bella was loud in her sleep, and my Dad is a light sleeper, I bet he woke up to it. I snickered and walked outside. The sun was shining for once, and the air was fresh, I sat beside my Dad on the porch steps and leaned my head against him.

"Edward and I are taking off to Seattle for the night, are you and Bella gonna be okay." I asked. Dad stiffened beside me and cleared his throat.

"Tonight hey?" He questioned and looked over at me. His eyes held so much emotion and I didn't quite understand why. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. "You will always be my Baby girl, you know that right." I nodded looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." I said before hugging him tightly, I felt like he was saying goodbye and I didn't understand why. "Is everything okay Dad? Are you okay?" I asked hoping he wasn't sick or anything.

"Of course I'm alright Darlin'." He gave me a big smile, and I sighed in relief.

"So you, and Bella, will you two be alright tonight." I asked again. Dad's face turned a little pink, and he nodded his head, saying a quiet 'of course' "Is everything alright Dad, you look like your blushing." I giggled a little and Dad moved his arm from my shoulder.

"Oh don't be silly, I am fine, Bella and I will be fine." He said while standing up and stretching.

"Well I hope you two would be fine, you are two consenting adults after all." I smiled and bumped his shoulder before turning around to walk back inside.

Jasper's POV

Alice's words were ringing through my head. She was right, we were two consenting adults. But why would she say that, did she know how I felt about her best friend, did her best friend share those feelings with me. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. Walking back inside, deciding to face Bella.

She was sitting at the counter in the kitchen. "So Bella, I guess it will just be us tonight." I said as if it were no big deal, while leaning against the kitchen entrance. Her head snapped up, and eyes grew wide.

"Yeah I guess so hey, Alice just told me too." She said with a small smile. I nodded and walked forward, grabbing a cup from the cupboard. After taking a long drink of water, I walked out, deciding that it was a good time to mow the grass, and didn't feel like sitting in awkward silence.

Half way through I waved to Alice and Edward leaving, taking a deep breath, My Daughter was coming back engaged, it was a hard thing to swallow.

Bella's POV

"Ok Bella we will be back tomorrow." Said Alice as she dug through my closet, trying to dress me up even though she wouldn't be here. "Here wear this, it's a beautiful day out, go outside and enjoy it." She handed me a pair of very short blue jean shorts and a white woman's muscle shirt which was slightly see through, so I decided to wear my white lace bra and panty set, so it would blend in. I used to get angry with Alice when she tried to dress me, but she never made me look bad, so I got used to it.

"Have fun Alice." I said while pulling her into a tight hug, I knew that she would come back with a ring, I couldn't wait for her to tell me.

Once I had showered and dressed I walked outside with a book. 'Acheron' and sat on the steps. Jasper was mowing the lawn and he looked so delicious. I tried to read but couldn't get past even one sentence. So instead I peeked over my book, and watched. His shirt was removed and hanging out his back pocket. He had sweat rolling down his chest, and his hair was damp, and clinging to his face. I wanted to lick him.

I must have sat there for an hour, supposedly reading. When Jasper was finished he put the mower away, and came to sit beside me.

"So what would you rather for supper Darlin', Pizza, or a BBQ?" Jasper questioned. I breathed in his scent deeply, he smelled of musk and preferred stock, and all man. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Hmm I think a BBQ would be good, I can make the salad." I told him, thinking we should take full advantage of the gorgeous day.

"Sounds perfect." He said before standing up and walking inside.

I could hear the shower going, and it brought me back to the early morning. When I went back to bed, after the very awkward kitchen moment, seeing Jasper with his erection straining against his pants, was enough to make me want to fall over, I could hear Jasper in the shower, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was doing.

I could hear his groaning and his heavy breathing, against my wall, it only managed to turn me on, and leave me so unsatisfied. The man was a god, and I wanted him so bad. To think of him wrapping his hand around his erection, I wanted to run in there and replace his hand with my own.

Jasper touched my shoulder and I jumped and squeaked. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even hear him come back out. Jasper removed his hand quickly and cleared his throat. "Umm sorry, I was trying to talk to you, but you seemed to be really caught up in your book…" I apologized and he continued. "Would you like a beer or glass of wine?" He questioned, looking unsure.

The thought of having a couple drinks and losing a little bit of tension sounded great. "Hmm I think a beer would be great." I said as I stood up and followed him to the kitchen. Jasper pulled out a couple Corona beer, and popped off the tops.

After handing me the beer, he clanked our glasses together, and said "Cheers." I nodded and said it back, before taking a long pull from the crisp drink. "My Daughter is going to come back engaged." He choked out, so much emotion in his voice that it took my breath away. "I think Edward is a great guy and I am happy it is him, but damn, I cant get past the fact that she is my Baby girl, and I am going to have to give her away." He shook his head and took a long drink.

I put my hand on his upper arm and looked up at him. "She will always be your Baby girl, even after they are married. You two have a bond, that no one could break." I told him honestly, it was the truth. They were closer than any parent or child I had ever seen before. Jasper put his hand on top of mine and squeezed. The minute his skin touched mine, I felt like my skin was on fire, and not in a bad way. His hand was warm and sent tingles through my body and straight to my core. I moved my hand after a couple seconds, scared I might actually rip his clothes off.

After that Jasper grabbed some steaks from the fridge and started to marinade them. I pulled some things out for a salad, and prepared it quickly, Jasper had put on some upbeat music with some country twang, and I danced around the kitchen, preparing a simple dessert, which was cheese cake of course. After I was done I went back outside and watched Jasper at ease on the Bar B Q he looked so relaxed. I could get used to this. The thought of spending all my days with him, gave me a joy.

What if I slipped up and did or said something, what if he didn't feel the same way. What if he thought of me as a child. Good lord what if he thought of me as a Daughter. I shook my head at my ridiculousness, Jasper and I hadn't even met till I was close to 19, I was never a child around him. I was thankful for that.

What if something did happen and Alice got angry, or if I messed up the relationship between them two. I could never forgive myself if that happened. I watched as Jasper flipped the steaks, I could see his profile, a slight smile on his lips, his hair falling into his eyes. I wanted to sweep his hair out of his eyes. Run my fingers through the soft looking curls. I took another swig of my beer, and realized I had already drained it. I stood up and walked over to where Jasper stood, and grabbed his empty beer bottle. "Would you like another?" I asked. Staring him directly in the eyes. We just stared for several long seconds, before Jasper nodded.

"Yes Sugar I would love some more." He spoke, his eyes flashed and my panties damn near dropped. I nodded and turned, walking away quickly.

We ate supper outside, and spoke of our last couple years. Jasper talked about his latest project, he worked with wood. Carving and building. I told him of my writing. We sat there long after the food was finished, and the beer was getting low. We laughed and joked, and the tension was still there, but easier to ignore with the alcohol running through our system.

My phone rang and I looked down to see Alice's number, it was just past 8 in the evening and I had a feeling it happened. "It's Alice." I said to Jasper as I picked it up. "Alice." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Oh Bella, oh my god, Edward proposed to me, he asked me to marry him, can you believe it." Alice was screaming and squealing into the phone, I smiled and congratulated her. She told me how he proposed. It sounded perfect. "Are you around my Dad right now." She asked quietly. I said a quick yes and Alice sighed. "Ok go to your room so we can talk, alright." I stood up and told Jasper I would be right back, feeling sick to my stomach, oh god what if she knew. "Ok now I know you didn't want me to know this, but I am your best friend and you are mine, and I know when we first met, I told you it was no big deal and it was just a crush you would get over…. But obviously it runs deeper…"

"Oh god Alice, no please, don't be angry with me, I would never do anything…" I started to explain, feeling more than a little sick. The thought of losing both Alice and Jasper flashing in my head.

"Oh Bella, stop right now… I'm not angry, nor will you EVER lose me. I just think maybe it was time you did something about it. I am pretty sure my Dad feels the same way, but please god, spare me the details, and I will never call you Mommy, Mama, Mom or any other name like that." she giggled, I sat down on my bed feeling weak and like the biggest weight had just been lifted off of me… she knew, she wasn't angry. "Anyway, I am going to go make passionate love to my fiancé. So enjoy your night. I love you." And then she was gone. The phone line went dead and I sat there feeling beyond stumped. Did he feel the same way. Did I want to act on it, hell yes I wanted to act on it. What if he turned me down.

I walked back out of the room and grabbed a couple more beer for us both and walked back out, the table had been cleared, and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I sat down on the front step and drank my beer quickly, the coldness almost hurt my throat. I felt so foggy. I didn't know what to think. Of course I wanted to be with Jasper, I just never thought there would be a chance… ever.

I heard soft music playing in the living room, and I got up, and walked in. There was Jasper sitting on a chair, with a guitar on his lap, strumming softly. This man just keeps getting better and better. "I didn't know you played." I said softly. Jasper looked up and gave me a crooked smile.

"I don't play often anymore… but when I have some drinks, I do get the urge. I hope you don't mind." He said, his hands stilling.

"God no I don't mind at all, in fact it is quite the opposite. Maybe you can teach me how to play." I said in an afterthought. Jaspers eyes widened before he looked me up and down and nodded.

"Sure why don't you come sit down beside me." he said while standing up and sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat closely beside him, my bare legs rubbing up against his blue jeans. Jasper put his guitar in my lap and grabbed my hands in his own. Placing my hands and fingers in the right place. His arm was awkwardly around me, trying to reach properly, after a couple minutes. He huffed and stood up. I was going to ask him what was wrong but didn't have time. Jasper slipped in behind me, his legs on either side of me. "I hope this doesn't bother you." He spoke into my hair.

"No not at all." I practically squeaked out. Jasper ran his fingers over the strings showing me different chords. I tried hard, to concentrate on it, but Jasper's breath on my neck, and his legs on either side, was too much for me, combined with the alcohol. I was in a lovely bubble. I leaned my back further into Jasper, and let out a moan before I could stop myself. My eyes shot open, and I sat up straighter. "Sorry, I cant seem to concentrate." I said quietly, feeling like an ass for asking him to teach me, then not paying attention.

Jasper chuckled and put his face into my hair. "No worries Darlin' neither can I." His words vibrated off of my neck and I shivered. Jasper moved the guitar from my lap, the back of his hand sliding across my bare legs. I got up slowly, making sure I didn't fall over, on my weak assed legs, and walked to the dark kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped it back. Trying desperately to clear my head. "You okay Darlin'?" Asked Jasper, I jumped at his nearness. He was standing directly in front of me. The light from the other room made his hair look like a halo. I nodded and smiled. Not trusting my own voice.

He stepped closer to me, and grabbed my water, taking a long swig from it. Some dripped from his mouth and down his chin. I took a deep breath and leaned up on my tippy toes. I licked the bottom of his chin, up to his bottom plump lip. Jasper groaned and leaned his head down so his lips were closer. I kissed his lips, and the tingles intensified. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him more firmly. When he jumped back like he had been shocked. His eyes were wide, and he looked like a caged animal.

"That- that cant happ- happen ever again." He said in a strained voice. I covered my mouth, feeling sick. Oh god I just made a fool of myself, and he clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Oh god I am so sorry." I said through my hand, before walking from the room. I walked to my bedroom and closed and locked my door. I placed my I-pod headphones in my ears and blasted some tunes. I could feel my tears prickling my eyes. After so long of dreaming about him and thinking about him, now it would always be tainted with this horrible night, now that I knew he didn't feel the same way. I fell asleep almost instantly, from the alcohol swirling around my system.

Jasper's POV

Talking with Bella that night, and getting to know her further was a glorious thing. She was an amazing woman and seemed so much older than her years. When she asked me to teach her how to play guitar, I was ecstatic, and I tried to get comfortable without having to straddle her but in the end that is exactly what I did. Neither of us seemed to be able to pay much attention, I was too worried about trying to keep my body in check, to keep my dick from jumping. It was harder than I expected. When she leaned her back against me and moaned, I almost thrust myself against her backside… almost. When I removed the guitar from her lap I ran the back of my hand across the top of her bare thighs. Bella moaned again and stood up on shaky legs, walking to the kitchen. I knew right then, that this was not one sided. I followed her in there, the darkness enveloping us and giving me strength. When I stepped closer and took a drink of her water, I never expected shy Bella to make a move. Feeling her tongue run up my chin and over my lip, I almost lost it. I groaned and leaned down. Our lips pressing together.

Just as she was about to push against me further, I though of my daughter, and how I was betraying her right then. I jumped back, my breathing heavy. I felt horrid, and torn. Kissing Bella was something that I wanted for so long, but hurting my daughter in the process was unacceptable.

When I told Bella that could never happen again, the hurt in her eyes was bone crushing. She apologized and walked out of the room. Obviously she was horrified that after her bold move I turned her down. What if she thought I was disgusted with her advances. I didn't want her to think that. I walked down the hallway and stood in front of her closed door. I needed to talk to her about it, to explain to her why I said that. I knocked on her door and got no response. I tried the handle and it was locked. "Bella, can we talk, please?" I asked through the door. There was no movement at all. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked away. Ignoring me was not going to help the issue at all.

I grabbed the key that unlocked all the doors inside the house and unlocked her door. I opened it slowly, "I'm coming in Bella." I said as I opened it. As soon as I opened the door, I could hear the music from her headphones, which is why she wouldn't answer me, she couldn't hear me. I walked closer and noticed she was already fast asleep. I slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her sleeping form. She was laying on her side. Her lip was quivering, and she looked like she was upset. I ran my hand across her forehead, feeling the incredible tingle. I wished things could be simpler.

Bella leaned into my hand and breathed my name. My name slipping from her sleeping form, made my heart skip a beat. I got up and walked out of her room, keeping it open behind me.

I walked into my own room, leaving my door open as well, I took my clothing off, and slipped into bed with only my boxers on. I should have gone about things in a different way.

**Okay there it is…. Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Review Please!!**


	4. Ch4 Regret!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Regret!

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and feeling exceptionally sorry for myself. I groaned and rolled onto my back, before sitting up, expecting to see my door, but instead I was staring at Jaspers bed. Not only was my door open, but so was Jaspers. I had the perfect view of his sleeping form. I looked at the time and it was just after 10 in the morning. I groaned and threw my head back into my pillow, then gasped when the headache worsened. Memories of the night before came rushing back, along with the awkward and stupid move I made, and then the rejection.

Tears started to form in my eyes once again as I thought of my one sided feelings. I wished so desperately that Jasper felt the same way, and I almost thought maybe he did, but then last night, the way he turned away, made me think I was so totally wrong. I buried my face into my pillow, trying not to scream in frustration. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and bolted up, and there was Jasper with a bottle of water and 2 Tylenol. "Thanks Jasper." I said in a small voice, his hair was matted, and he still looked half asleep. He nodded and sat down on my bed. I took a deep breath, knowing I needed to clear the air, or move the hell out. "Listen… umm- about last night, I'm really sorry I threw myself at you. I - I don't know what I was thinking, I am absolutely humiliated by my actions… please forgive me Jasper." I looked up at him, begging him with my eyes.

Jasper nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but we heard a door swing open. Jasper bolted from my room so fast I didn't even see him leave. "Bella, wakey wakey." screamed Alice. I was surprised she was showing up before noon. I pushed my night to the back of my head, and waited for Alice to jump on me and show me her ring. Seconds later she was laying beside me, holding her hand in front of us both. Her ring was shining brightly. "Isn't it beautiful?" Alice asked in a dreamy voice.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I choked them back. "Its perfect for you Alice." I said. Wishing that it was this easy for me. That I could care for someone else as much as I cared for Jasper, and having them care just as much back. Alice's head snapped towards mine when she heard my strained voice. I smiled as best I could.

"What's wrong Bella, something isn't right." Alice stated matter of factly. I shook my head and looked at her with pleading eyes, knowing I couldn't speak. Damn my sensitive nature.

"No worries Alice, I want you to worry about you and only you, and your beautiful ring." I said calmly as I got my emotions in check. Alice looked at me with sad eyes, but nodded knowing it was not the right time to talk about it. I got up and went to the kitchen with Alice. She talked animatedly about the proposal, she had told me the night before, but I didn't mind her telling me again, I was truly happy for her.

I started cooking a big breakfast for everyone, since Alice was in such a hurry to get home, they skipped there's. I made eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages, and toast. Everyone sat around and ate. Alice and Edward talked animatedly about there night, while Jasper and I both sat quite silently. "So how was your guys night." Asked Alice, innocently. I stiffened and Jasper got up quickly, bringing his plate to the sink.

"Umm it was fine, we had a Bar B Q and had some drinks… your Dad tried teaching me how to play his guitar, but I failed miserably." I said with a nervous laugh.

Alice's eyes went wide. "you weren't too bad for your first time Bella." Said Jasper as he turned and leaned against the counter. I nodded and looked down at my plate, my nerves refusing to let me eat anymore.

"Wow Dad I haven't heard you play in so long, that's awesome that you took it out. Bella consider yourself very special he doesn't just take that guitar out for anyone." Said Alice with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dumping the rest of my food in the garbage.

"I dunno about that…" I said quietly. "But I think I am going to lay down for a bit longer, try to get rid of my self induced headache. I walked away without waiting for anyone's response and closed my door and locked it, before throwing myself on the bed.

Alice's POV

I watched Bella leave the kitchen, with a solemn look, and whipped my head around to stare at my Father. He was watching Bella's form with regret in his eyes. "What did you do Dad?" I questioned and glared. His eyes widened and he looked down.

"I did not mean to betray you Alice, you are my Daughter and I will always put you first, I didn't mean to let it get that far, but I stopped it before it could get carried away." He was talking quickly, his eyes were panicked. I groaned and covered my face.

"You turned her down didn't you?" I asked quietly. "I should have been more blunt with you I guess… the whole your both consenting adults, didn't seem to get through to you." I huffed angry, both with myself and my clueless father in front of me. "I never pegged you to be so clueless Dad." I said in a stern no nonsense tone. His eyes widened with disbelief, then I could see the wheels turning, puzzle pieces clicking into place.

"Fuck I feel like a moron Alice." He said quietly. Putting his face in his hands and turning around. "You should have come right out and said something, I should have come out and said something." He shook his head and stared out the window. "I need to walk, get some fresh air… be back later." He said before walking out the door. I felt bad for my Dad, but at least now, they could figure the rest out on there own… maybe.

Jasper's POV

I felt horrible, Alice was right, that was a big assed hint she gave me, and I should have caught on. Maybe part of me already did, but I was too afraid to admit it. I walked around the forest of trees in my yard, enjoying the smell of the wood. I needed to talk to Bella, I knew that, but how would I bring it up to her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her more. After several hours I made it back to the house, feeling just as fucked up as I did when I left. Alice and Edward were in the living room cuddled up on the couch. I walked down the hall and opened my bedroom door, and grabbed some clothing. I walked across the hall to the bathroom door and opened it, I took two steps in before looking up, and realizing that it was already occupied. There in front of me was Bella shaving her legs, with her headphones on. She was facing away from me. And it took several seconds for me to remove my eyes from the creamy skin of her shoulders. I cursed the bubbles and closed the door quietly, walking back to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed, feeling beyond frustrated, wishing I could kiss the skin of her neck. After 20 minutes, Bella walked out in a short white sundress, with cherry blossom flower print, all over it. The dress barely hit mid thigh, and I was hard in an instant. She looked over and smiled shyly at me. I nodded to her and picked up my clothing. I walked right up to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "You look beautiful…" Her face turned red as I pulled away. I figured that would be a start, I hoped we had time later, to talk alone. My erection was painful as I got into the shower, but I thought of unflattering things and washed myself quickly. Hoping to make yesterday right, or at least a little better.

"… maybe that's why he pulled away Bella, I think he cares more than you know." I could hear Alice talking in the living room.

"Listen Alice, I know you want to help, but I would rather not talk about it…. Ever again, I would like to forget all about it." Bella said firmly. The guilt washed over me, and I needed to do damage control, before it was permanent.

"Fine if you say so Bella, but I think you should listen to me!" Alice exclaimed. "Anyway, Edward and I are going to his parents, to tell them the good news, we might be back tonight, or we might not… either way, I will call you and let you know, love you." I could hear Alice getting up and I walked into the kitchen, so she couldn't spot me. "Hey Dad.." Alice said now walking in the kitchen. "Me and Edward are taking off… but you already know that, you lil eaves dropper you." Alice giggled, and my face actually turned red. "Oh Dad, its fine, just fix it…. Soon." I nodded my head and leaned down so my daughter could kiss my cheek, before walking away.

I scrubbed my face with my hands, trying to think of what to say. I didn't know how to go about it. I had never had so much on the line before. I literally had one more chance, and I knew that if I screwed up that would be it, she would never give me another chance.

I walked into the living room, and the sight in front of me almost blew me off my feet. There was Bella, in her little sundress, with my guitar on her lap. She just sat there and was starring at the chords. Like she was trying to remember the 2 second lesson from the previous night. "Would you like another lesson?" I asked in a teasing, yet serious tone. Bella's eyes wide, she looked up at me, and that was when I realized she had been crying. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. "Are you okay, Bella?" I asked not wanting to see her upset.. Ever.

She nodded and stood up, placing my guitar in the corner, where I had sat it the night before. "I'm fine." She said in a detached voice. I closed my eyes feeling frustrated. When I opened them she was staring right at me.

"I'm sorry about last night Bella. Pushing you away was not something I wanted to do, it was something I thought I had to do." The words flew out before I could even think about them. Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she started to look angry.

"Just stop Jasper, okay… I really don't want to hear it, I put myself on the line, and you don't feel the same way. I get it, but I don't want it to keep getting brought up." She said forcefully. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Do you really believe I don't feel the same way? Do you really think I don't care about you in the way I really shouldn't. You are my Daughters best friend. The last thing I wanted to do, was sacrifice my relationship with my daughter, no matter what I feel for you… she said something to me, before she left yesterday, and I didn't get it. I should have got it, but the thought of being with you, I always thought that would be one sided, I never imagined you would return those feelings." I was practically whispering at the end, feeling at a loss. Pissed at myself for turning her down so abruptly the night before.

Bella stood there silent, looking at her feet. So I walked over to her, and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her so I could look in her eyes. Tears escaped them, and I quickly wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs. "Please don't cry." I said moving my face closer to her. I searched her eyes hoping she wouldn't push me away, out lips were so close, our breath mingled with each other. "I am sorry for hurting you Bella, that was never my intention." I whispered against her lips, before kissing her lightly. Bella moved her hands up my arms and clung to my wrists my hands still on her face. I kissed her once more, before moving back, and searching her eyes once again. "I have wanted to do that, for so long." I breathed a sigh of relief.

Bella smiled lightly, and removed her hands from my wrists, only to grab the front of my t-shirt in her small fists. She pulled me closer and leaned up, kissing me more deeply. I groaned as her tongue peeked out and ran across my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer, her arms wrapped around my neck. We stood there, exploring each others mouths for a while. Kissing, nibbling, and sucking. I finally pulled away, before I carried her off to my room, and had my way with her. That was not the way I wanted it to go….. At least not yet. I stared down at her, swollen lips, flushed cheeks. She was so beautiful. I leaned down kissing her once more, just because I could, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the living room. "Where are we going." Asked Bella, in an amused tone.

"Well, I figured we could go out for supper, you know like a date." I turned to see Bella blushing, and smirked. "now Darlin what kind of gentleman would I be, if I didn't take you out on a date, before wooing you?" I asked while stopping to grab my keys and kiss her chastely again.

" Oh Mr. Whitlock, I think the wooing has already happened." She said in a sexy as hell tone. I growled and pulled her tightly against me, deepening our kiss.

We pulled away after a few minutes. "That's Jasper, to you Sugar." I breathed against her lips. She giggled lightly and then we left to go on our first date.

Bella sat close to me in my truck, and held onto my arm. I felt my chest swell with all of the emotions running through me. We went to a small diner, considering there were only 2 in town.

The moment we walked in there, all eyes were on us. We were holding hands, and not even 5 minutes there, I was feeling ashamed, and like a dirty old man. Bella sat close to me, and gave my hand reassuring squeezes. But by the time our food was there, I wanted to hide in a hole. When we finally decided to show our feelings, we forgot about one thing, we lived in a small town and every single person knew who we were. I was Alice's father, and Bella was Alice's best friend. This looked all kinds of wrong to small minded people. She might as well have been 16 years old.

We left, with our heaping amount of leftovers, and the drive home was silent. I could feel myself pulling away, even before we started. "Don't let them bother you Jasper, I am far from a child, and what we are doing, is not wrong." Said Bella beside me. She moved forward trying to catch my eyes with her own, but I just stared ahead. I nodded to her and grunted in response. When we got back, Bella jumped out right away, and I just sat there. I felt sick. I was a dirty pervert. I knew Bella wasn't a child, but our age difference was tremendous. Why did I think, even for a second, that this would be alright.

My phone started to ring and I picked it up, knowing it would be Alice. "Hey Baby girl." I said, sounding depressed even to my own ears.

"Oh Dad, I got like 3 different calls already, people thinking you two are sneaking around behind my back." She sounded frustrated. "Damn small town crap." She mumbled. I could hear Edward in the background trying to calm her. "Listen, tomorrow night all four of us will go out, then everyone will know, that there are no secrets."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Alice." I told her honestly. "I feel like a dirty old man, like this is wrong." I could hear Alice let out a angry sigh.

"Damn it Daddy, that's it? One thing happens and you decide to throw in the towel? Maybe your right, maybe I was wrong, here I thought you cared deeply for her."

I could feel myself getting angry, and the last thing I wanted to do was lash out at my Daughter. "You know what Alice, I do care deeply for her, but it doesn't make it right, it has never made it right. She is the age of my child." I stressed to her.

"Oh Dad, age is not the most important thing in the world, it shouldn't stop two people from living a life together. Don't give up, you wont only hurt yourself, you will hurt Bella too, and I know you don't want to do that." I groaned and jumped out of my truck, knowing she was right.

"Fine, fine, I need to go talk to Bella." With that I hung up and walked inside.

Bella's POV

I felt like everything was against us. I knew he wanted me, as soon as he kissed me in the living room, I felt the emotions pouring out of him, his passion for me, in his kisses. But the horrible date, people whispering about him being an old man, a cradle robber. It made me sick that they would say that about him. I was no child, I hadn't been for a long time.

I sat in the kitchen, watching Jasper sit in his truck, I knew he needed to be alone, I knew he felt ashamed. I didn't want him to feel dirty or wrong. I wanted him to feel good about us. He finally got out of his truck and got off his phone, who I knew was Alice, she had text me, and told me she got phone calls, and to hang in there.

Jasper walked into the dark kitchen and right up to me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, his stomach flush against my back. I could feel his lips against my hair on the top of my head. We stayed like that, in silence for what felt like hours, only our breathing to be heard. Finally Jasper spoke, and her sounded so lost. "I want to be with you so badly, but the one thing I didn't take into account, was other people looking in. I feel like a dirty old man Bella, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Jasper took a deep breath and blew it out.

I turned around so I was facing him, and smushed my face in his chest. "Please don't give up already. I want you just as bad as you want me, and I am not a child, yes our age difference is big, but we are two consenting adults Jasper, no one has the right to judge us." I wrapped my arms tight around Jasper's mid section, praying that he wouldn't pull away, and he didn't. He quietly agreed, and held me tighter.

**There is another one! Now this story is not going to be very long!! I just have to get my Jasper fix out so I can keep writing the rest of my 2 James/Bella stories!! I do very much want to do more Jasper/Bella stories, but for now I really just need to get him out of my system, so I can get back to my others!! Lol **

**Hope you Enjoyed!!**

**Review Please!!!!**


	5. Ch5 Second Date!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Second Date!

Jasper's POV

Bella and I fell asleep watching a movie. I held her close to me all night, the couch was insanely uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to let her go, and I didn't want to be too forward to ask her to sleep in my room.

I woke up early, to the sun coming through the big bay window. Gripping Bella tighter, I dug my nose into her hair, she smelled of freesia, and berries. "Mmm I don't wanna wake up." Moaned Bella, as she wiggled her ass further into my groin. I moaned, and bit my lip, trying to stop myself from growing hard… too late. Bella giggled and said "Oops." I smiled and shook my head, before slowly standing up.

I kissed Bella chastely. "Morning Darlin." She smiled up at me, and said it back, before I walked to the washroom, I would have loved to have ground myself up against her, but what would she think. I had been single and without a woman for so long, I didn't even know how to do it anymore.

I made breakfast for us that morning, and we spent the first part of the afternoon in the living room, I was teaching Bella how to play guitar, and she was a quick learner. It was nearing 3 in the afternoon when Alice burst in the house.

"Ok Bella, we are already running late, come on, come on, lets get moving." Bella looked up wide eyed and completely confused. "Oh you have to be kidding me Dad, you didn't tell her about the date tonight?" I looked down, feeling like an idiot, I had totally forgot.

"Oh god, please Alice, I don't feel like listening to anyone disrespect our choices again." Said Bella, looking worried.

"That's why it is a double date, then everyone will know, that I know, and totally approve. Now lets go…. Now." Bella was up and Alice was playfully smacking her behind… which was all kinds of wrong in my eyes.

Bella's POV

"Really Alice, do you think this is such a good idea, last night was a disaster." I was standing in front of Alice's huge mirror, checking out my sexy as hell outfit. I was wearing a red sun dress, very similar to the one I wore the day before, it hit mid thigh and was strapless, and I wore a pair of ankle boots. My hair was down in soft waves, and I had a light black half jacket on. I felt hot.

"Yes Bella, it is necessary. People need to know, that you aren't a dirty little secret. You and Dad are adults, and care about each other. So that's exactly what you are going to do."

I huffed and nodded, knowing she was right. "Alice, I need to talk to you about something, but I don't know if I can… considering…" I was stumbling over my words and Alice put her hands up, cutting me off.

"Just tell him you're a virgin, don't beat around the bush, tell him straight up… before you find yourself in the situation, and have to tell him last minute… alright?" My face went beet red and I looked down nodding. I felt like such an outcast. I was damn near 24 years old, and I still hadn't cashed in my V card. I just couldn't find myself to be with anyone. The only man I had ever really thought of in a sexual way was Jasper. "It's okay Bella, he will take it well I'm sure."

We walked downstairs and the men were sitting outside talking quietly. Jasper had on a blue button up shirt, it was un tucked and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the first three buttons un done, he had on some fitted blue jeans, and cowboy boots, he looked gorgeous. "So where are we going." I asked staring at Jasper. He shrugged, staring me up and down, his eyes were piercing and full of lust. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"We are going dancing at the new so called club, in town." The club had just opened a week before. "Don't worry Bella, Dad will make sure you don't fall." She giggled. I snickered at her and nodded.

"Of course I will, as long as your with me Darlin', I will always catch you." I blushed at his words. He came closer to me, and lifted my chin, kissing me softly. "You look gorgeous Darlin'" I smiled and said a small thank you.

Then we were off. We got there early, so all four of us sat and ate a late supper. People were already gossiping and pointing. I could practically feel the anger roll off of Jasper. I leaned over and kissed his jaw. People that were staring were now slack jawed. I did it again, closer to his mouth. I could hear Jasper lightly growl, and his grip on my waste tightened. "Your enjoying this aren't you Darlin'?" Jasper asked, while looking down at me. I shrugged and kissed him squarely on the lips. Alice giggled beside me, and started clapping her hands. I pulled away and started to laugh at her. Alice was glowing she was so excited, I was relieved, she really was okay with everything.

After a couple hours, people started to head to the dance floor, Jasper grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. "Dance with me Sugar?" He whispered in my ear, his front pressed to my back. His hot breath on my neck. I nodded dumbly, and he walked me to the floor. The music was quick, and upbeat., but instead of dancing further apart, Jasper held me close, our bodies pressed tightly together. I was breathing quickly, I could feel myself growing wet, and I wanted nothing more than to jump him, right then and there.

Jasper started kissing my exposed skin near my neck, his tongue would dip out and lick me, then he would blow his warm breath against it, making me shiver. A moan slipped through my mouth and Jasper squeezed me tighter against him, I could feel his hardness against my stomach. God I wanted him so bad. "I'm having a hard time being a gentleman right now Darlin', you smell, and taste so good." He said while running his tongue up my neck to my earlobe, then bit down lightly. I moaned loudly and tightened my hold around his neck, fearing that I might drop to the floor if I didn't.

"What if I told you I didn't want you to be a gentleman right now." I spoke into his shoulder, so it was slightly muffled. Jasper growled, and quickly spun me around, so my back was to his front. He pulled my hips back forcefully, his erection grinding against my ass. I lifted my arms up, over my head and wrapped them around his neck, my head dropped back against his shoulder. Jasper's hands were roaming over my stomach, and just under my breasts.

I could feel my nipples hardening, straining at the fabric, my panties were beyond soaked. "Fuck Darlin', you feel so good against me." He mumbled into my hair. Damn I wanted him so bad, and his cussing only made me hotter.

"I need to tell you something first." I said, while turning back around. I could already feel my cheeks brightening. "I don't want to have to tell you last minute." I mumbled, feeling silly, and again wishing I had cashed in my V card before today. "I'm a virgin." I said, starring right at him. Looking for a horrified reaction. His eyes widened slightly, then a small grin graced his face.

Jasper's POV

Could this woman get any better, I had known Bella had never been in a long relationship, but for her to still be a virgin was something I never expected. The fact that this girl was pure, that I would be her first, and hopefully only. It gave me a thrill. "That Darlin', is quite alright, I promise to go slow, and worship every inch of your body." I whispered into her ear. Her breathing became ragged and I had wished we came in separate vehicles. I then remembered we were in a very public place… and my Daughter was there. I groaned and shook my head. "Damn Sugar, I seem to have forgotten we were in a very public place, with my Daughter!" Bella laughed lightly, still looking deliciously flushed.

I pulled her off of the dance floor and back to our seats, then pulled her into my lap, mostly because I needed some kind of friction. Bella gasped at the contact, and then wiggled her ass, looking over her shoulder with a devious grin. I groaned and put my forehead against her back. I wanted her so bad.

Alice and Edward joined us several minutes later, Alice was looking close to drunk, and Edward was sober and smiling at her. He really was a good man for her. We left shortly after. The drive home was long and felt as if it would take forever. By the time we got there, Alice was sleeping against Edwards shoulder. He carried her inside, while Bella and I walked slowly behind. Once we were at the front door, I spun her around and pushed her up against it. Kissing her hard. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around me. I ran my hands down her sides and over her ass, down to her bare, smooth thighs, and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around me quickly, and opened her mouth to me. I grabbed her ass roughly, pushing her closer to me, my erection pressing up against her core. We were both moaning.

"Fuck I want you so bad Jasper." Said Bella, as she threw her head back against the door. I was unconsciously thrusting against her.

Holding her ass with one hand, I opened the door with the other, slamming it loudly, and then stumbling to my room. Bella was biting my earlobe lightly, and my legs felt weak. Once in my room I closed my door, and threw Bella on the bed, with me covering her. Bella made quick work of my shirt buttons. Then removed it quite forcefully. Her eyes and hands roaming over my chest and stomach, and I thanked god that I kept in shape. My stomach quivered as she kept running her fingers over it. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, then sat her up, I reached down and pulled at her dress, slowly pulling it over her head.

She had on a pair of red lace boy cut panties, and a strapless matching bra, both very see through. I laid her back down and kissed down her chest, my hands at her sides, holding me up. Bella lifted her hips and came into contact with my straining erection. I hissed at the contact, my tight jeans feeling more like they had been painted on. Bella noticed my reaction, and reached down, undoing my button, and then slowly lowering my zipper, she pulled them down a bit, and my cock sprung free. Bella gasped at the fact that I had no boxers on, and then she ran her palm up and down my shaft. "Is that better?" She purred.

I knew that if I didn't stop her I would not treat her how she should be treated. I moved down her body, so she could no longer reach me, and she growled… that's right she growled. I almost did too. I kissed both nipples through her lace bra, making her head drop back. Then I removed the offending item. Taking one nipple in my mouth, sucking and lightly biting, while tweaking the other with my fingers, after a bit I switched, and did the same to the other. Bella was writhing and moaning beneath me, as I kissed and sucked down her stomach. When I got to her panty covered core, I kissed her clit lightly. Bella jumped and arched her back. I pulled her panties slowly down, watching her. Making sure she wanted this. Her eyes were pleading and lustful.

"Please Jasper I need you." She moaned out through clenched teeth. I kissed her inner thighs, then ran my tongue up her slit, and over her clit. Bella screamed and threw her hands in my hair. Holding me to her. I smirked and did the same thing again, with a little more pressure. She started rocking her hips. Her breathing erratic. She tasted and smelled delicious. I circled her entrance with one finger before slowly pushing it inside. Holy hell she was tight. She moaned and writhed wildly. Saying yes over and over again, Her head moved back and forth. After several minutes, I slowly pushed another finger inside her. Bella's whole body started to shake, and convulse. I moved my tongue faster over her clit, and moved my fingers in and out faster her orgasm ripped through her, and my name was what fell off her lips. I licked her up. Her nectar sweet and inviting. After she came down I removed my fingers and kissed back up her body, till I was above her.

Bella grabbed a hold of my jeans at my waist and pulled them down as far as she could, I kicked them off the rest of the way. We stared at each other for several minutes, giving sweet kisses. "Make love to me Jasper." She whispered against my mouth, her lips tickling my own.

"Are you sure Darlin'?" I asked, not wanting to make her feel pressured. She said a small yes and pulled my lips to her. "It's going to hurt at first Sugar, as much as I wish I didn't." Bella smiled shyly.

"Just be gentle." She whispered.

"Of course." I whispered back. Bella lifted her hips, coming into contact with my hardness. We both gasped and she pulled me closer. I leaned over and grabbed a condom from my drawer. After fumbling slightly since it had been so damn long, I positioned myself at her entrance. I kissed her once more before starting to push inside. Bella threw her head back and clenched her eyes shut, her whole body tensing. "Relaxing Darlin." I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple, I stayed still until she did relax, then I pushed quickly through her barrier. She cried out and clung to my back, her nails digging into my skin. She felt so good, and it took all my power not to start thrusting.

After several minutes, Bella started to move her hips, testing herself. Causing me to moan loudly in response. I rested my forehead against her chest, waiting for an okay. "Mm Jasper, okay… it doesn't hurt anymore." I lifted my head up and looked into her eyes, to make sure she was telling the truth. They were full of lust and want. She started to look impatient. I pulled out slightly, then pushed back in. The first couple thrusts were slow and careful. Bella started to lift her hips to every thrust. Our moans getting louder. It was slow and passionate, and it was the most amazing sex I had ever had. We clung to each other, our bodies slippery with sweat. Kissing and nibbling on each other. Both of us released at the same time, shaking and clinging as if our life depended on it.

Afterwards, I pulled Bella into the shower with me. Washing the slight blood from between her thighs. She blushed at first, and then she moaned as I rubbed against her bundle of nerves. We made love again, her legs wrapped around my waist as I pushed her up against the shower wall.

We fell asleep in each others arms, my blankets and my arms wrapped tightly around her naked form. I fell asleep exhausted and happier than I had ever been before.

Bella's POV

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. Moved slightly, and the smile turned into a grimace, ouch I was sore. I felt Jasper's arms tighten around my chest, I snuggled more into him, my bare backside coming into contact with his erection. Oh lord, I may have been sore, but did I ever want me another piece of that. I wiggled my ass more. Jasper groaned and pushed his hips forward, making me gasp as his erection, slid over my now wet center. "Keep doing that Darlin and I may have to ravage you…and I am sure your too sore for that." I moved my hips a little, trying to decide if I could ignore the pain, and winced again. Jasper chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I thought so." I huffed and Jasper chuckled again. "We have plenty of time to have wild, passionate sex… anywhere you want sexy." He whispered into my ear. He stood up out of bed, naked and his erection standing straight up.

I licked my lips, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside me once more. Jasper threw on some pajama pants and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Several minutes later he walked back in with Tylenol and water. This man was my savior. I said a small thanks and took the Tylenol.

Alice woke up shortly after I did, I was sitting in the living room, sipping tea, watching Jasper strum on his guitar. Staring at me lazily.

She walked into the living room with a big smirk on her face. "Wow Dad you sure are playing that more lately." She said while pointing at the guitar. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and Alice's eyes widened when she looked at me. I was sure I probably had that I just had the best sex ever glow going on. "Oh my god I am so glad I was passed out last night." She laughed. My face went beet red and Jasper's eyes widened. Alice laughed loudly, and walked out of the room.

"She sure can be blunt, and I have no idea where she gets that from." Mumbled Jasper. I giggled a little and took another sip of my tea. Jasper put his guitar down and leaned back against the couch, pulling me against him. I set my tea down on the table beside us and cuddled into his chest. "I am head over heels in love with you Isabella Swan." Jasper whispered into my hair. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at him. I smiled brightly and kissed his lips.

"I love you too Jasper. I have for awhile now."

**There ya go!!! What you think!!??**

**Review Please!!!!!**


	6. Ch6 Falling Into Place!

**Stephenie Meyer Owns These Characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hey Guys! Just letting you know I am going to put this story as a complete because I really don't know what to add to it… I did mention that it would not be very long! They overcame there hurdle… they confess there love blah blah…. Lol!! I might eventually add on to it…. But as for right now, I am totally into working on my other ones…. So enjoy the last chapter! :P**

Chapter 6: Falling Into Place!

Bella's POV

My bedroom had officially been left vacant for the past month, the thought of sleeping in a bed without Jasper didn't settle well with either of us. After confessing our love, everything just fit, we were like a giant puzzle piece that took way too damn long to figure out.

He was my night, my day, my sun, my moon. He was everything to me, and I knew without a doubt he felt the same way about me. Right now I was putting on a ridiculous dress, and going out for dinner with Jasper. Alice was more excited than I was, and I had no idea why.

I was wearing a black dress that hit mid thigh, and a pair of ballet flats. The dress dipped low in the middle. I felt like a million bucks.

"You ready Darlin'?" Called Jasper from downstairs, he seemed a little off today, I figured he was having a bad day. I walked down then and when I came into view my eyes widened and so did Jaspers. "You look stunning Sugar." He said after a minute.

I looked Jasper up and down, taking in his appearance. He had on dark wash jeans and a nice white button up shirt. "You look pretty good yourself handsome." I said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He turned just in time to catch my lips with his own. I moaned at the contact. "I can never get enough of you." I told him blushing.

"I can never get enough of you, or your Beautiful Blush." He told me while running his thumbs over my cheeks.

We went to Port Angeles to get to a fancier restaurant. It was beautiful. Lights low, small private tables. Just screaming romantic. "This is Beautiful Jasper." I told him, while taking his hand, on the table.

"Thanks Darlin', I came across it about a year ago, and the only thing I could think of was taking you here." A beautiful smile graced his lips. "And now here we are." He finished while lifting my hand to his lips.

Dinner went wonderfully, the food was great, and the company was better, after the nice waitress took away our plates and we ordered dessert Jaspers whole demeanor changed. He started looking nervous and unsure, before I could ask him what was wrong he spoke up. "Darlin' I know that you and I haven't been together for long, but I feel like we have been together for years. We complete each other, and I could never see myself living without you now." He squeezed my hand a little tighter then bringing his other hand up to hold it too. "I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much." I felt something cold on one of my fingers, and Jasper started to shake, there was so much emotion in his eye. "I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping your body, and your mind. He pushed his seat back and kneeled down beside me, still holding my hand. _OH MY GOD_ I was screaming in my head. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please do me the honor of becoming Isabella Marie Whitlock, and make me the happiest man on this planet?" The coldness I felt on my finger was him slipping a ring on me. Sneaky bugger.

I could feel tears in my eyes and slid off of my chair kneeling in front of him, I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Yes, yes of course Jasper. I love you so much." I smiled and laughed, tears running down my cheeks. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. Jasper's wide smile mirrored my own. I kissed him slowly and passionately on the lips, before pulling away. "You make me so happy." I whispered against his lips. It wasn't until I heard several claps that I remembered we were in a restaurant, and not in our own home. I looked around and everyone was looking at us. My face went red and Jasper chuckled.

He stood up holding me, and pulling me with him. "I love you so much Sugar." He said kissing me again. We couldn't seem to stop kissing, when our dessert arrived I turned to the waitress.

"Could we actually get those to go instead?" The waitress nodded and giggled, saying a quiet congrats. I leaned into Jasper and whispered in his ear. "When we get home I plan to make love to you all night long. You may want to make sure the house is empty." Jasper groaned and I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

"Good thing I though ahead." He stated before the waitress came back with our desserts wrapped up.

"Your meal and Dessert is on the house, my boss says congratulations." We both said a gracious thanks, and Jasper left a generous tip.

We left the restaurant an engaged couple. We knew there would be a lot of hurdles in the way, but we were both confident that we would get through it together.

The End………… OR …………. To Be Continued…….

**Ok Guys there you Go!!!!**

**Let Me know what you think!**

**Review Please!!!!!**


	7. AN SORRY

**Hey everyone! just letting you know i have no working computer, so i wont be writing any more till it comes back!! grr i just bought it 3 months ago and its already crashed!!! what a peice of pooh!!! lol sorry everyone and i will get more out there ASAP!!!**

**Thanks for all the support and i hope you all hold on and keep reading!!!**


	8. AN SORRY AGAIN!

**Ugh hey everyone, I know it has been forever, buut... lets just say i would love to throw my computer clear across the room... its broken down... again. I cant believe i have only had it for less than a year and yet it refuses to cooperate with me... on top of that i am writing my own novel on the side, slowly but surely... they are all my characters and I am falling in love with them dearly, thank god i have a backup drive i save to... So between un cooperating computers and my lovely novel coming into shape, i have been forced to put my stories on hold! Damn i hate saying that, I promise that as soon as i am up and running again i will take the time to re aquaintence myself with my amazing readers and my fanfic stories... Please dont curse me i promise to be back and finish them all...**

**And thank you so much for all your reviews, i read them all, i may not respond often, but i honestly love to hear everyones positive and helpul messages, please take care and i will be back!**


End file.
